Talk:Timgad Station
Which station is this? Can I just get some clarification' is this or is this not the station that Dom and Marcus catch the Tyro Pillar from in GoW1. I know that one of the multiplayer maps was called tyro station, but it was quite different to the station depicted in the campaign. Anybody know (and can prove with a source?) --EightyOne (talk) 01:00, 13 January 2009 (UTC) :the IP said its from the PC version and I'm guessing its the same station in the 360 game.--Jack Black 01:13, 13 January 2009 (UTC) I was the IP... I was the one who made the page. I earlier added the exact quotes from the PC version (and would've later added a video if you wanted) but I guess JacktheBlack didn't appreciate me expanding on what I said and providing the reference quotes, then just locking the topic was uncalled for. Well I didn't appreciate having everything I wrote replaced. What I said was to the point, it's still in the history. And makes more sense than what is there now. I think my last edit should be on this page now. It provides quotes and everything and it also clarifies that it IS the station from Act 5 Chapter 1 (Chapter 6 on PC) of the 360 version. :I'd only "fix" the page and not hijacked it by using the references part properly but a video will work great i was looking for one but every time i youtube GoW PC i get the Brumak fight. And making three articles on the same topic is just pointless.--Jack Black 03:25, 13 January 2009 (UTC) Yeah, sure "fix", that's what I thought I was doing, you know, putting information on what Timgad Station is. I even fixed your reference by including details. Well, you removed the important bits such as everything I said. A compromise would be to revert to my references and what I had originally then include your information. My references included exactly what was said and when to confirm the name was Timgad Station and you decided to remove it all? You even removed my confirmation that it was the same station from Act 5 Chapter 1 of the 360 version. Then you decided to lock it so I couldn't put my information back on? Uncalled for, you didn't need to remove any of my information. It specified things. Then confusion like this would've been avoided. :) I'm going to put the dialogue as a quote but reference section is a not as you put it.--Jack Black 04:50, 13 January 2009 (UTC) It's a bit better now, but you could specify in the references that it's from "Gears of War for Windows". And capitalise a few letters... ;) I'd put PC and fixed your typo too.--Jack Black 05:01, 13 January 2009 (UTC) It wasn't a typo since I don't live in the USA. And in the PC exclusive chapters they were at East Timgad. :My apologize do you have a video thou?--Jack Black 05:05, 13 January 2009 (UTC) I have one on my hard drive. I'll be putting up all the videos to youtube (in HD) eventually though, I'm just testing a few settings right now. DivX gives HD but looks poor in normal quality. As for Timgad valley, I think East Timgad was just the town (or part of town) they had to drive through, you don't need to call the valley that, but East Timgad is where Delta had to drive through to get to the station, so I'd say that East Timgad isn't far from the station, rather than saying East Timgad valley. I was just saying that as it didn't seem to be such a short drive (from East Barricade) to Timgad Station as they had to drive through East Timgad.